


The Aria of the Heir

by thebananakiller



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebananakiller/pseuds/thebananakiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the first weeks of winter approach, a new era in the kingdom of Somnlie begins. The young princess was born in the result of an everlasting feud coming to a recovery. The rapacious king of Coltsmead was slain, the borders have been sealed, all  was well in the Kingdom. But in a five year span the rowdy court of Coltsmead urges Prince Mark to take action and restore Coltsmead to its former glory. As Coltsmead continues to become more of a threat King Brian of Somnlie now shudders with the thought of a new war during his daughters youth. In an effort to insure the protection of him and his family he plays his hand with fate and asks the help of the infamous assassin Elaine for a hefty price, her freedom from further imprisonment. The hesitant King obliged and the future of the Kingdom of Somnlie is in the hands of Elaine, in more than one way. (This Fic is lightly inspired by the Throne of Glass series by Sarah J Maas, I am waiting for my third book to ship and I'm just really excited overall for it. This fic does not really have anything set in stone so changes will be made!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aria of the Heir

The kingdom always rejoiced during the turn of the season. The heavens bless the virtuous kingdom with the lightest of snowfall, just enough to improve the general grayness of the world and not too much to cause anyone burden. At the peak of the kingdoms history the winter season it brought back many of the proud moments forward, victories, births and success. While the general crowd would rejoice in the cold seasons, a young woman with the thought of distaste sat on the chilled cobblestone floor of her solidarity cell. While the outside world celebrates, she sits and is reminded of her bleakest moments. 

She was the kind of woman who people would divert from if mentioned. Her face is associated with many titles that would cause distress, vixen, sinner, treacherous. Those who did not avoid her gaze would know her scowling countenance as Elaine Phebe, the most well known assassin in all of the continent. 

Her story was one that was told only in whispers spread across people of all backgrounds, from parties of young gossiping maidens and the boldest of troops marching to a battle. The blood of many corrupt nobles was on her hands, making her priority of every Royal Guard for capture. None were successful until she stepped forth in to Somnile, the kingdom of the famous reigning King, Brian. In fact Brain was her purpose in this case, the King Coltsmead paid her the largest sum of gold for Brain's head and promised her more. Her frugality tempted her in such a way that she could not decline his offer. She knew perfectly well about the risk she was taking, Somnile was rumored to have the best arsenal in all of the continent, not only weapons, but loyal men who would never put a price out for their King. And it was those loyal men who not only sacrificed their lives for the King, but imprisoned Elaine in the depths of the castles dungeons. This filled Elaine with hostility, and these hostile thoughts will burn in her mind eternally. 

 

The guard was approaching the bottom of the stairs with uncertainty. While he had the deepest respects for the prudent King his thoughts were filled with horrid possibilities Arin, his longtime friend and fellow guard was following closely at his side, but he did not possess the skepticism that he did. Has he not heard the stories of the Lady Assassin? He audibly sighs.

“Arin, you know perfectly well that I honor our King. But do you not think that this proposition of the King seems dense of the King?” The worried knight looks at his friend for a response.

“Barry you are suggesting that our ruler is idiotic?” Barry face quickly contorts as he says this and he attempts to disprove this. Arin lets loose a hearty laugh. “You know I was joking Barry. And yes I do admit if I were the king I would not pull a move like this, but I have placed all my trust in his words.” Barry truly knew that Arin was one of the Kings favorites simply because he had a honest loyalty to him. 

“You are correct about that Arin. Well we might as well do what we were sent down here to do.” He said in a small voice. The pair walked down the left hallway as the captain told them to, following the directions to the specific cell. Barry was not certain if it was his nerves creeping up on him or if it was the cool weather, but the hallway became suddenly cold. Most of the cells in this section were reserved for certain caliber of criminal, leaving it virtually empty. Following the numbers written on the walls, he navigated his way through the hallway looking for the three-hundredth and forty first cell. Three hundred and thirty nine, three hundred and forty, three hundred and for....

Oh lord. 

The first thing a person would point out was the stench, Barry could think of nasty things like rotten meat. He almost did not dare to look at the woman who inhabited the cell. Her abnormally thin appearance was accompanied by rags with rips and tears and unidentifiable stains on them. Her dark straw- like hair was far too long and far too unkempt. Her skin looked incredibly sickly, as if she had been diseased for decades. His attention also went to to her calf where there was a unattended wound which was fresh and gross with gooey substance spreading on it, it was certainly infected. She looked extremely untidy overall. Was this really the woman so many feared? He turned to Arin, whose reaction to her was not to far from his own. The woman scoffed weakly.

“Do not gawk at me.” She said in a stern voice. Barry looked at Arin, not knowing what the proper thing to do in this situation. He mouthed the words 'I got this.'

“Elaine Phebe w-”

“Yes?” She said as she turned herself to face the two men. Her eyebrows were raised high, as Arin let out a few stutters. “Go on, I would love to hear what kind of nonsense will be coming out of the mouths of you two morons.” Arin was not expecting this out of the prisoner and was about to scold her, but Barry stepped in instead.

“We are here to escort you to the noble hall of the King.” Her eyebrows lowered and she looked at him with disbelief.

“What kind of fool to you take me for?” Her tone was petulant, she desired a rapid response, so she could get rid of the two men quicker. The tall one rolls his eyes.

“Trust me, I wish we were making a jest.”

 

Elaine observed the uniforms of the two men, they were the same ones as the man who brings her daily rations. The men for the most part looked the same, brown haired, unshaven faces, the guard uniforms and weapons. But the taller one hair was kept in a bun, the shorter one kept his short. She notes that the shorter one is probably a novice. But there were two guards at her cell door. Does that mean the King actually requested her to be in his hall? She did not know much about this land, she only did so much research before setting foot here and most of it did not interest her. But certainly the King knew of her intentions, so why would he need her?

“Tell me why your King needs me.” She demanded through her teeth.

“I do not know the reason of the ki-” The guard was cut off.

“Your words have no truth behind them.” The shorter guard looked at the taller one, and he shook his head.

“Our King wishes for your services.” He said plainly. So he had heard of her business, but the King has his own guards to do his own bidding, and she did not wish to become one of his mindless followers. I gave him a skeptical look. “I can not give you more information than this, my King wants to tell you himself.” 

“Tell me if I am hearing this correctly, your King, the person who is keeping me locked down here with, wants me to assist him for the deed you are talking about?” She scoffs once again. “I belittle your King for thinking such a thought. I would never. He already is holding me here, what else could he possibly do to me to punish any further?”

“Alright, we can just tell the King about you declining and bring your execution date closer.” The tall ones arms were crossed, he was not playing any jests. Elaine's ridiculing nature declines suddenly. Elaine was to stay imprisoned for life, but the nobles had been throwing around the idea of killing Elaine, since Coltsmead does not need her. 

“I understand.” She said quietly as she stood up from the floor. Even though she has no allegiance to this King he certainly could end her life at any moment.

“I thought you would. Barry, unlock the door.” The tall one had handcuffs in his hands, and the guard called Barry opened the cell door that was separating her and the guards. If Elaine had any of the strength that she previously did she could find a simple way out of this, but at this point her knees were as weak as a feeble old woman. Knowing she cannot put up a fight, she held her hands behind her back and she felt the cuffs tightly hug her wrists. “Barry, behind her.” He followed as he said. “Follow me.” He gave simple demands that she did not dare to deny. The taller guard started to walk down the hall, she followed. Even though she has been in that cell for about ten months, she never seen these halls. Once in a while Elaine would yell out to see if there are anyone there besides her, of course she never got an answer. She look at the unknown halls, it was all a dull gray stone and dust covers every crevice. 

She never got a chance to really see the castle itself, she did not make it that far. When she attempted to infiltrate the castle she was riding in a wagon with textiles, disguised in a outfit of one of the house maids. Whoever was inspecting the carts did not know of the woman in the wagon and brought the information to the guard who arrested her immediately. She was given sedatives to paralyze her, she had no control over her body and her vision was coming and going, as they dragged her down to the cell she currently occupies. Elaine shivers just at the memory of what happened . She was not able to plea innocent, nobody ever listened to her false tale, supposedly the captain recognized Elaine as the assassin and worried for the life of his King.

 

“Elaine Phebe.” The voice sonorously moved throughout the empty throne room. The few servants that were there were all kneeling, including the two guards who escorted me. The throne room was surprisingly simpler than most throne rooms Elaine ever seen. Elaine has seen elaborate architectural schemes with bright colors and rich stones. But the stone in this room was no different from the stone in her cell. The only decorations were bright red banners that bore a family crest. Elaine returned her attention to the King, from her understanding the King has just passed his thirtieth year not too long ago. He was more well kept than most of the other kings that she seen, most of them have long hair, King Brian's was short. Most Kings she seen had beards, he did not. Most Kings do not refer a lesser by name, he did. “I know perfectly well that you do your own bidding. But as a prisoner of my kingdom I currently control your fate. And to put you on the block would be a waste of potential.” Kings do not compliment criminals. “Elaine, I am about to put a lot of trust into you because I know you would do the smart thing in this situation. We believe that Coltsmead once again is plotting against Somnile. And I have a very special mission for you.” Elaine did not have any ideas of what this mission could be, the King that ordered her to get Brian's head was dead according to one of the friendlier guards that would serve her food. “I inquire for you to watch over me and my family as another war approaches.” Elaine at first thought he was kidding, and let out a small chuckle, but then she looked up to the King and noticed the serious face he had on.

“King, I hope you know that in the past I killed people for a profession, not attend to the royal.” Brian frowned. He elaborated.

“I know what you are capable of, and as my daughter is the only person in the line to rule and that me and my wife rule now I need our lives intact.” Her face expresses annoyance.

“I think I will have to decline my King I do not desire to help you out.” She said simply.

“I knew you would say that, so as a reward for five years of service I will pay you monthly, and I will remove your death warrant and allow to live freely in my kingdom.” Elaine tried her best to mask her reaction. Elaine has never been truly free, she was born a daughter of an assassin, Paris and ever since she was young she trained in an assassins guild. The guild took up most of her time, at such a young age she was a true protegee to her father. Her affiliation with the guild took up most of her young life, until she was caught at age 19. 

“Perhaps you have convinced me.” She said to the King, he smiled.

“I am glad we have reached this conclusion. Let me tell you a little more about your position. You will train daily and regain your strength. When you are eligible, you are responsible for the protection of the Queens life, the Princesses life and my own. As long as you insure our safety, your judgment will be key. Do anything and everything you can. ” The Kings countenance suddenly becomes sullen. “If I ask of you to end a life, you will. And failure will result in a slow death.” Elaine was confused by the sudden change of mood, but the King slowly returned. “I will have a contract in your new room, you can sign it after you bathe. You are dismissed.” He left seconds after he said this, he was a busy man. 

 

Elaine was now in a bathing room, accompanied by a plump woman, assigned to her to be her personal helper, like she needed someone serving her. If she needed to do something right now, she needed to take advantage of this bathing time, without the woman’s help. In the first time ten months Elaine had the privilege of seeing her reflection. Her face had all kinds of dirt and scratches on it, there are dark circles under her eyes. She is not healthy at all, as thin as a twig at the moment, Her once beautiful and flowing hair was just uneven and unbelievably dirty, she would never admit this to a soul, but some of it was falling out in clumps while she was in her cell. Her cell...

“I am not returning to my cell.” She whispered to herself. The servant woman looked over, but she pretended to not notice. Of course shes not going back to her cell, the King said she had a room... she had a room! Oh, she could only imagine, a bed with a blanket made with wool instead of cotton, her very own mirror and more to wear than the two raggedy dresses she had down in the cell. She could not wait. Elaine decided it was best to start bathing, she removed the towel that she was wearing and stepped into the bath. She was incredibly dirty, she had to scrub so much she swore her fingertips were going to be nubs when she was done. She hummed to herself quietly like washing herself was a chore. 

She began to think about the outcome of the day. She accepted this responsibility, but she was not certain if she actually wanted to complete his task. She knew he would kill her if she did not, but if she were to regain her health she could run back to the guild. Would it be shameful to go back? Mostly when assassins are caught if they were well known enough they would be killed on the spot. Do they all think I am dead? It did not matter anyways, she could not leave now, it would be dumb to leave now, it would be way to soon and obvious, and she is far too weak at the moment. Her thoughts returned to the King.

Elaine was baffled by the Kings attitude. She always imagined him as stone cold, considering how mistreated she was in her cell. But he was doing his job in a non threatening way, well most of the time. He kind of reminded her of herself in a strange way

 

Elaine stopped bathing after a while and the servant woman, Silvia showed her the way to her room. It was only a few rooms away from the room that she was bathing in, the hallway had a long red rug and a lot more red banners. “Here you go dear.” She opened the door to what would now be Elaine's space. The it was all a lighter shade of red, almost like a pink. There was a four poster bed, which was made and had a bunch of pillows and a big pile of extra blankets, there was an already burning fire place, a small desk and chair for writing with parchment and ink, two empty bookshelves on each side of the desk, a comfy looking red chair by the window and a large oak wardrobe. “The King already had someone put clothes in the wardrobe, take a glance. I have been told you will start training once again in three days. I will be back shortly to call you to dinner. ” And with that she closes the door, leaving Elaine alone. Well besides the two guards outside the doors, monitoring me. Elaine instantly goes to the closet, most of the clothes are gray and red, so her gaze goes directly for a blue dress. Since she is just for dinner she decided to wear the blue dress. She snooped around the room and she found a few books on the bottom of the shelf, nothing really stuck out to her there, a sewing kit by the bed, a few extra towels in the bottom of the wardrobe and an old pair of shoes. Even though they were a bit large, she put the shoes on just so her feet do not freeze. 

Her official first day is not for another three days so she can observe the castle for the next few days, but most importantly, Elaine was going to have dinner soon, her first real meal for quite a while, and she cannot wait.

 

Barry and Arin were both closely watching the assassin pick at her food at a distance. Even though most of the court agreed that letting her in the castle would probably lead to disaster the King still decided to give her a chance. The King was mostly kind to everyone, but in the off chance he decides not to be kind he can be pretty scary. 

The assassin was eating by herself in a table nobody usually occupied, she does not really have any friends and based on her nature they did not think she would really get any. Barry asked Arin to let her sit with us, but he said she probably would not. Barry pitied the girl even though he really should not. He decided that he would check on her later tonight without Arin, she needed someone and if it was not going to be Arin, it might as well be him.

 

The Prince of Coltsmead sat at the head of the large table with only one other tenant, the Earl of Rheynoire, his uncle. Young Prince Mark was not the first choice to be the heir of the throne. But in an effort to restore Coltsmead to its former glory Mark's older brother stepped down from his position as heir to the Throne and fled to a neighboring country. The court of Coltsmead now only consists of two members, the Crown Prince, Mark and the Earl of Rheynoire, his father's brother. He was not really the child who was trained by his Father to step up and take the crown, and he would even go as far to say he does not want the crown. He was always a curious child, he would listen to every word a bard would sing, he often kept his nose in the books, he even learned how to play the lute. He was never expected to be in the position that he was in, but alas this is how fate unwinds. And now, he was stuck with his Uncle, who puts words in his mouth at every opportunity, since he was not 'qualified' to be the King.

“Mark.” The Earl spoke up at the previously quiet dinner table “We are traveling in two weeks to the neighboring country of Somnile to attends the annual winter ball.” Mark sighs.

“I already know that you want me to find a wife, we have been over this several times before.” 

“I was not going to bring that up, but yes focus on that too. But the real point is do you know what Somnile is in relation to us?”

“Yes.” Mark knew already that his Uncle was going to tell him about his plan of vengeance, Mark believed that he was far too prideful in his own country and that he needs to learn accept defeat.

“While we are there we are going to...” Mark was truly uninterested in all the things that his uncle tells him, his plans for the kingdom, his plans to get him a wife, it all seemed so trivial. He did not believe that they should invade like he wants to and certainly will not force himself to marry a boring noble woman. As the Earl went on with his plan of invasion, Mark stares out the window hoping the meal would end sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it doesn't have a lot of action right now but I just needed exposition lol. I am including all the characters up there for sure but idk how they will be involved yet, especially Ross cause idk if I want him to be a Duke or Brian's fool, tell me what you think.


End file.
